Graveyard
by warblermillie
Summary: If anyone's watched Charlie St. Cloud, then you'll know where the idea came from. That film really hit a sore spot for me and I just... I need some Kurt and Blaine involved. One shot.


Blaine paused from where he was crouched and lifted an arm to his head, rubbing the sheer sweat off his temples with the back of his arm. He flexed his fingers in the thick gardening gloves and squinted up at the sky briefly, wincing at the strong bright sunlight that was boring down onto the back of his head. He focused his gaze back onto the weeds in front of his and continued pulling them until the name on the gravestone in front of him was visible. Once satisfied, he straightened up, ignoring the pain in the backs of his calves and chucked the gloves into the wheelbarrow.

He surveyed the graveyard almost proudly. He'd been coming every single day without fail for nearly two years now and it had improved majorly. The trees were biting back, letting more sunlight shine onto the graves which were all weeded and had varying bouquets placed carefully next to them. The gravestones themselves were rid of all bird droppings and stains and the few statues stood royally, overlooking the sad place almost superiorly.

And as Blaine's gaze wandered over the yard, he noticed a figure standing by a grave stone.

"Shit," He mumbled under his breath and moved so fast he actually kicked the wheelbarrow over, almost sprinting over to the person. They didn't flinch or turn even their head at the echoing metal clang and advancing guy, they just continued to stare in front of them.

Blaine reached the man in under two seconds and skidded to a halt, breath hitching so badly that he thought he would have to gasp for air. He was right.

"Kurt," He panted shortly, mouth wobbling. His eyes spiked with fresh tears and blurred over, throat constricting painfully at the sight of the boy again. Blaine ignored the consistent, manic shaking of his hands and lifted one to his mouth.

Kurt blinked very slowly and dragged his eyes away from the granite headstone he was watching, gaze previously unwavering. As soon as his piercing green eyes met the hazel ones, Blaine let out a whimper.

Kurt had obviously been crying. Blaine knew that his eyes shined the most glimmering blue whenever he was excited or happy and that they deepened to a stormy, glacier grey during fury, frustration and arguments. But whenever Kurt shed tears, they brightened almost angelically to a pale yet vibrant green, glimmering impossibly bright.

His hair was immaculate. Styled to perfection, combed over to one side and in a small quiff, some ends flicking out expertly and still the beautiful shade of brown it always was. He'd recently shaved, looking fresh-faced and not how Blaine remembered at all. And then he smiled. The dimples in his cheeks finally showed, so prominent and so cute that Blaine squeezed his eyes shut briefly, letting the many tears escape and cascade down his dirtied cheeks.

"Hey, you," Kurt said softly. He let his mouth turn up more on one corner, smirking affectionately. It took Blaine all the self-control to not throw himself at the boy.

"I-I've missed you so much," He said, voice breaking as some tears rolled into the sides of his mouth.

"I've missed you too," Kurt whispered, eyes slowly watering again and shining even brighter. Blaine inhaled deeply.

"Wha... What have you been...Where have you been?" He asked.

"Nowhere special," Kurt replied, even quieter, "Just... Nowhere."

And there was a pang in Blaine's stomach as he realised that Kurt meant that literally. It felt like a punch in the lower gut, making his throat convulse again.

"C-Can I hug you?" Blaine asked, ignoring more tears that spilled over his eyes.

Kurt opened his mouth and shut it again, looking even more pained that Blaine did. His lips wobbled and he carefully bit his bottom one, crying fluently now. There was a pause and he simply avoided Blaine's gaze and shook his head quickly. Blaine's gaze faltered and it fluttered down to the gravestone too.

"I come here every single day, you know," He said after a long silence, "I kind of took it up as a job. It's more like volunteer work though. But every day I check what the sunrise will be and I come here at five or six am and sit at this grave and make sure it's perfect. I know that you love the Moutain Laurel flower, so they're always here. And then on dry days, I'll light a candle and wait to see if you show up.

"You've never come, though," He whispered, turning to face the boy who was hunched slightly, hugging his arms around his body, "I thought you would visit at least once."

He watched Kurt swallow, "I did. I was there every time. You... You couldn't see me."

Blaine opened his mouth in shock, eyebrows knitting together as Kurt turned.

"I tried talking, yelling, waving right in your face. And all I could do was sit next to you as you cried and cried for hours at a time... It killed me inside."

They caught eyes again and did the maddest thing possible; laughed. It was a little suppressed chuckle at first but soon enough Blaine just shook his head and opened his mouth, laughing loudly, Kurt following. It died out after a few minutes, trailing off just as quickly as the tears rolled down their faces.

"I want to touch you," Blaine said, staring longingly at Kurt.

"I know."

"Why can't I?" Blaine asked, eyes swimming.

"I don't know."

"Can I try?"

"It won't work."

Blaine ducked his head and gently reached a hand out, asking for Kurt's silently. Kurt rubbed two fingers together slowly, hesitating, before mirroring Blaine.

His hand passed straight through him like nothing was there.

"Blaine, I- I need to..." Kurt trailed off, voice breaking too. Blaine stared down at their hands, crest fallen.

"Blaine, it's been years," Kurt said, stronger, "You're... you're not being fair. To you. You're wasting your life."

They both turned to the grave one after the other, no words spoken for a while. Blaine drew his eyes over the words on the grave painfully slowly.

**Beloved son and brother, friend to all and fiancé  
>May your soul fly free but your body rest in peace<strong>

**In loving memory of  
>Kurt 'Elizabeth' Hummel<strong>

"I just think I need to let go of everything here," Kurt whispered, neither looking at each other, "I need to... To go wherever it is you go. I can't stay here. We're ruining each other's lives, waiting like this."

"I can't leave you, Kurt," Blaine whispered fiercely.

"Blaine," Kurt said almost forcefully. The tone made Blaine face him, because he knew how much worse Kurt had it. Kurt gently placed a ghostly hand over Blaine's heart. None felt the contact but it was like they were connected, both feeling the heartbeat. Blaine let his eyes close, tears spiking his lashes.

"Pick up that god damned guitar and start singing again," He whispered, making both the boys smile.

"Send me a postcard?" Blaine whispered, eyes still shut, trying to focus on the feel.

"I love you, Blaine."

Blaine gasped and let himself start to sob. He screwed his face up and willed himself to feel, he needed to _feel_ Kurt before he went. He was right there, touching him, why couldn't he _feel_ him?

"I – I love you t-too, Kurt, baby, I love you-" Blaine choked out, dropping his head. He felt his chest heaving and took short sharp breaths in, trying to control his breathing and failing. He stood there, gasping in more than out and ignored the fact it was a panic attack, focusing more on the sheer pain he felt.

"Kurt..." Blaine whimpered again, needing support. He opened his eyes and looked up at-

He wasn't there.

It was empty.

He'd gone.


End file.
